Element's Stars
by Emerald Snow
Summary: Sakura has a twin,Yuri Kinomoto and her boyfriend who is also Eriol's twin. and this is a (CCSMKRHp) x-over.
1. Default Chapter

_**I don't own CCS MKR or HP but do own Yuri and Kyoto. This is like a fantasy dream to me.**_

Syaoran: I can't believe you!!

Emerald: What did I do?

Syaoran: You never finish a story and you made Sakura and Tomoyo hate me and Reincarnation of the devil over there.

Eriol: Yea- wait a minute hey who you calling the reincarnation of the devil, my cute little descendent.

Syaoran: Stop calling me that.

Emerald: Shut up both of you or I'll get Tomoyo and Sakura fall in love with some one better. Like your best friends Nike and Win.

Both: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!

Emerald: I all most forgotten something for the readers of my other creation I'm so sorry and fore the lateness. And to tell the truth I having writers block.

Eriol: Yeah the Bitch is right!!!

Be hide him is the girls.

Tomoyo: Hiiragazawa did you my kawaii friend a btch. Ugh wash your mouth.

Emerald: Thanks Moyo. You're the best.

Sakura: You meanie how dare you be so mean to Hiiragazawa?

Eriol: Thank you Sakura.

Sakura: And you its Kinomoto to you. And call Emerald a bitch how could you. And emerald has a right to have us fall in love with another.

Both Boys: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Tomoyo: To the Story!!!!!

**_Element's Stars_**

**_By Emerald Snow_**

Chapter one: The Breaking

Three girls ran down a hall way of a place.

The first girl has blonde haired and light green eyes.

The second girl has blue haired and light blue eyes.

The third girl has pink red hair and light red pink eyes.

They came to a huge door. They force it open and there standing where four boys.(I'm not going to write how they look cause I don't know what their hair and eye color is so why bother)

"Why, why, are you going and leaving me!?" Then Fuu broke into sobs. Ferio watch helplessly as his girlfriend in an uncomfortable position.

"What does she mean, where are you going?" Umi asked worriedly the palu. Just then the portal appeared. The all stared at the portal then at Clef.

"It's time, you need to leave now or the portal will close." His staff pointed at the portal.

"What does he mean I know that your not going right am I right?!" Just right there Hikaru broke down into tears and so did Umi. Lantis and Ascot too look at their girlfriends. Ascot in sorrow and Lantis try not to show his sorrow but everyone can see this in his eyes.

"Where sorry" and with that the walk into the portal and with it disappear. The girls where in tears as if someone die but only worse. Clef wave his staff and the girls found them self in their own bedrooms.

Tomeada

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Saku, I'm so sorry." Syaoran hugged her tightly.

"What does she mean Eriol?" Tomoyo asked knowing the painful answer.

"Where leaving Tomeade for a long periods of time." Having a hard time looking a his girlfriend sorrowful eyes.

"No, no, no, noooooooooo" Yuri broke down and a portal came out of no where. And Kyoto looked at the portal then Yuri then the portal again.

"Good bye" Was all he can say. And all the boys jump in and the portal closed up.

"They all ran to Sakura and Yuri's mansion and lock up in their bedroom. And sob them selves to sleep

------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

----------------------------------

---------------------------------

--------------------------------

CLEF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Till next time: 3 years later.

And in the chappy all of them are 13 except Clef.

Emerald Snow


	2. 3 Years Later

Disclaimer: Hi this is D.L.N. with news. I don't own CCS, MKR OR HP. But I do own Yuri, Kyoto and Ryu. This is the fic I've been dreaming about.sigh Now on with the story.....

_**Element's Stars**_

**_By: Emerald Snow_**

**_Chapter Two: 3 Years Later_**

"Yo, boys and girls! Give it up y'all, for Cherry, Lily, Fiery, Watery and Windy. Formally know as Deadly Flowers and The Elements!" a man with a white t-shirt and baggy pants yelled. The crowed roared as five teenage girls ran to the stage.

"Konnichiwa minna san! How are y'all? "A teenager asked. She had waist long auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Fine Cherry!" The crowed yelling back. Cherry and the other girls got into their places. A blond haired and light green eyes girl went to the drum set. Red haired and blue black haired girls went to the bass and electric guitars. A ocean blue haired girl went to the electric piano. Cherry went to the front of the stage with an electric guitar and speaker.

"oo oo so much for my happy ending oo oo so much for my happy ending oo oo oo

Let's talk this over its not like we're dead

Was it something I did

Was it something you said

Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead

Held up so high on such a breakable threat" Sakura sung her heart out and she rock out loud. Lily played like there was no tomorrow and so did Violet.

You were all the things I thought knew and I thought we could be,

You were everything everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy

ending

oo oo so much for my happy ending oo oo

You've got you're dumb friends I know what they say

They tell I'm difficult but so are they?

All the things you hide from me all the shit that you do.

Its nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one Its nice to know we had it all thanks for watching as I fall and letting me know we were," the crowed went we love you cherry and others held up signs saying We love you

Fiery, and others said they love Windy and the other girls.

He was everything everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending" And after she finish singing the stage on the back sparks shot up and everybody said we love you Deadly Flowers!!

"Okay people, since it's the last concert of the year," So enjoy." Said Watery. The crowed cheered. They girls went backstage and change. Cherry wore a Black rubber tube top with a pink cherry blossom and jeans. Lily wore the same thing, but had a silver lily. Watery had a blue halter top and jeans, but had the water sign on the top. Feiry and Windy had on the same thing that Watery have on but had a fire and wind sign and red and light green halter tops.

"Okay" Let's get the show on the row! Yelled Windy

machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai_ dake desho_

RU-PU shite ochikonde

naosara ah nayanjatte

soto ni tobidasou shinpai IRANAI oomukashi kara

chikyuu datte mawatte'ru

kitto TSUKI datte mawaru

yo

Brand-New Love Song

HARE HARERUYA!

minna HAJIkete aishiaou

tanchou na nichijou tsuujou

na kanjou

mamoranakucha DAME

na koto

itsumo aru

machi wo miwatasou denwa ya

PASOKON mo mirai no tobira

kakurete'ru sagasou yo

kono yo wa takarajima sa

issho ni habatakou tanoshii

koto shiyou oomukashi kara

yo wa akeru hi wa noboru

zettai taiyou wa terasu no

Groovy Love Song

HARE HARERUYA!

YA na koto wasure aishiaou

doujou na genjou ganjou na

yuujou

ugokanakucha DAME na toki

itsumo aru

Dancing in the street

Grooving to the light through

the night

Brand-New Love Song HARE

HARERUYA!

minna HAJIkete aishiaou

Groovy Love Song HARE

HARERUYA!

YA na koto wasure aishiaou

Brand-New Love Song HARE

HARERUYA!

ashita no tame ni odorou

Groovy Love Song HARE

HARERUYA!

ugokanakucha DAME na toki

yasashiku narimashou

sunao ni narimashou...

yasashiku narimashou

sunao ni narimashou...

yasashiku narimashou" After Cherry and Lily finish singing the others finish playing and the crowed roared in cheered.

"Good night Tokyo" Watery waved

"Good night Watery" the crowed yelled

"Until next time"

"Good night Windy Fiery," the crowed waved "and good night Cherry and Lily."

Backstage

The girls were chatting and chatting about their new school and their new life. And magic...

"Hey you guys are great." They turn around a saw Tomoyo running toward them.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Fuu thank politely

"So on to business......"

"You know, Hikaru, you know you should have told me and Yuri about your magic problem." Sakura said in a cheery tone.

"You know you can talk to us about anything." Yuri said wisely

"What about you and Card mistress over there I mean, you kept a secret from us to you know." In an I know I-not–the-only-one-with-a-secret tone.

"Fair enough"

"Remember last month when we wore at the your mansion," Fuu thought carefully

Flash back

At a white marble mansion Umi, Fuu and Hikaru wore at the front door.

"It was nice of your cousins in Tomedea to let us stay at there home." Umi said as she presses the bottom for the door bell.

"I know ever since their family left them, they wore lonely." Hikaru said. The door opens to reveled three girls.

"Hi ya Hikaru." One of the girls said cheekily. Then notice the other girls. "Hi, you two must be Umi and Fuu." The other girl said.

"Yes I'm Umi and this Fuu."The three girls followed the other three and went up the stairs and in to a very pink room and Lavender bedroom.

"You two have a very nice bedroom."

"Thank you." answered Yuri. All three girls pull out a their sleeping bags from their bags. (A/N: I forgot they had their backpacks with them with them. ) Hikaru, Umi and Fuu notice pictures that were in a glass case. Three pictures caught their eyes.

On one frame there was a picture of a boy with jet black hair, midnight blue eyed and a 100 watts smile.

Second frame had a boy with Midnight blue hair and Azusa eyes and a sly smile.

The last picture had a boy with messy chestnut hair, amber eyes and a Chester smile.

"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura, Yuri, who is this." Umi asked pointing at the pictures.

"That's Kyoto"

"And Eriol"

"Syaoran" Sakura, Yuri and Tomoyo went silent.

"Do you know them?" Asked Fuu

"They're our boyfriends." Said the three and all three of them broke down in sobs.

"Where so sorry" Hikaru said, they went over to comfort. "We understand how you feel we lost our boyfriends too."

Just then an owl and a phoenix came by and flew in the open window.

"Hey Hirkaru look more letters from oji-sama." Tomoyo cried. (A/N: I think it means grandfather)

"Look, there's letters tied to their legs." The each got one.

Dear Miss Kinomoto/Daidouji etc...

You invited to assist teachers at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. You may bring a friend and/or a pet with you. A adult will pick you up. Dumbledore and Snape will be meeting you.

Sincerely

Minnie Mc Goningoll

"Omigod we can visit him too, yea!!!" then Sakura look over a saw an astonish blond and blue head.

"Hirkaru did you remember to tell the rest of your friends about us and our magic?"

"Yes and what do you mean." Asked a curious Umi

"We have magic." Said Tomoyo

"Yep and proud of it," Yuri was standing up with her head looking up and with her fist held up high. Everyone (not Yuri) sweatdroped.

"What she means is that my twin and I are Star sorceresses, card mistresses and Tomoyo is a specializes in copying magic of all form and is a potion witch/sorceress. What about you guys?" Sakura asked

"I am the knight of water."

"I am the knight of wind."

"Wait, I just remember we don't have an uncle there."

"Well to tell the truth me and Umi are cousins, Uncle Snape is our uncle." Fuu and Umi laugh neverously.

Well I guess we're even now right Yuri?"

"You are so right Hikaru."

"Let's get some shut eye its to late."

End of a very long flash back

They walk into a limo and drive to the mansion. They chatter and chatter.

"So what do you guys have in mind?" Hikaru almost too afraid to ask knowing her cousins they all ways have a plan. Yuri looked at Sakura who look at Yuri and looked at Tomoyo.

"SLUBER PARTY!" They shouted.

Cliff hanger!!!!! So that ends our story for the 2nd chappy. And I know crappy ending but bear with me. This is so good this is my fourth story and I'm not finish with my other stories either. To everyone who has read my other stories sorry

Family=

Sonomi-Nadeshiko-Ivy=sisters (its my story so haha and Ivy is Hikaru's mother I really don't know who her mothers name is and don't care my fic haha deal)

Sonomi=Tomoyo

Nadeshiko=Sakura and Touya

Ivy=Hikaru and her brothers

Albus Dumbledore=Father of Sonomi Nadeshiko and Ivy

Umi's mother's father is the father of Pro. Snape.

Fuu's father's mother was Pro. Snape.

Emerald Snow


	3. Diagon Alley

I'm so sorry for the long set up. My computer internet didn't work. And I'd like to thanks to Priestess of Anime Darkness. So thank you!!!!!!!!

**Element's Stars**

**By: Emerald Snow**

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

BOOM

In the early morning a loud noise come from the living room. In the house a loud hoe and screams can be heard. Luckily the mansion is sound proof.

Girls Room

Sakura got up and so did the others. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's gloves glowed red, blue and green. On Hikaru's gloves jewel fire sword as it came out of the jewel.

On Umi's gloves did the same thing and water surrounded the rapier (A/N: No it's not a person, and it's a type of sword.) as it came out came out of it.

On Fuu's gloves a long and I mean really long sword came out of it also surrounded by green wind.

Sakura took out her star key, the star circle appeared and she started chanting.

Key that hide the power of the Star

Reveal your true form before me

Under our convent

I Sakura command you

Release

Her star key turned into her staff. Then Yuri took out a key just like Sakura's, but had a silver ten point star and had slightly darker but still soft pink on the circle and handle. Her version of the star circle, which has a ten point star instead of five appeared under her. She started to chat.

The Key that shines of star's light

Reveal my staff and let it light

Under our convent

I Yuri command you

Release

Her staff her had a ten point star and a darker but soft pink. Tomoyo took out her key that had a violet on top. She had a circle like the Star and Clow circle but it did not have a sun, star and moon sign. Instead there was a giant violet.

Magic staff release by me

Reveal your true identity

Under our convent

I Tomoyo command you

Release

(A/N: I know cheesy but bear with me)Her staff is the same height as the twins. The handle is the color silver and had a violet on the top. They ran down stairs and into the living room. There stood a tall and I mean tall hairy rounded man. He started to brush off some ashes. Then saw them and smiled, and Sakura Yuri Tomoyo Hirkaru also smile.

"Hiya Hagrid how is life in Hogwarts been treating you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Its all right now please tells me your names I sort of forgot blush and intrudes me to yer friends."

"Excuses me, but how did you get in I mean the door is so small." Fuu said being as polity as she can be.

"I er used floo powder and came out your chimney." He replied as he showed him a little bag of gray powder.

"Where going to use that to get to our supplies?" Umi said in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, what are your names again?" he asked.

"I'm Sakura and this is my twin sis Yuri and my cousins, Tomoyo and Hikaru, our friends, Umi and Fuu." She pointed at each of them as she said there names. (A/N: I forgot the study English and can speak it perfectly. They return their weapons.) He heard of the names before. Then he gasps.

"Yer the Deadly Flowers and The Elements!" All they sis is nod.

"You can't tell me that we are known in the magic world too." He nodded they groan. Then an idea came to Tomoyo.

"Why don't we alter?" They agreed Yuri whip out a dark soft pink card. Sakura turn into girl version of Eriol. Tomoyo turn into a teenage Nadeshiko. Yuri turns into a girl version of Syaoran. Hikaru, Fuu and Umi look like the girl version of Yukito, Touya and Fujitaka.

"Good magic very advanced."

"Thank you"

**Diagon Alley, Gringotts**

They walk into a white marble building. On a wall it said.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never your,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Hagrid saw the look on Umi and Fuu's faces.

"Yer be crazy to steal from here, and if yer crazy enough you died here of starvation. Now I'll be waiting for you out side." As he walk out Umi and Fuu thought of it and shivered at its meaning. They walk in and saw hundreds of goblins and walk up to a desk and a goblin sitting on the desk.

"Who is first?" it asked, Sakura and Yuri step forward.

"We would like to withdraw from the Cherry, Lily, Aura, Flare, Aqua and Breeze volts." They handed him six silver keys and one with a cherry, a lily, a water sign, a fire sign, a wind sign and a violet on top.

"But those volts had never been open since Clow Reed's daughters' wife's' nieces and their friends' time!! gasp are you" but he was cut off by Yuri.

"No we are not. Now please take us to our vaults."

"Of course, Mistress Yuri." Now Yuri was thinking why can't these creatures would shut up.

"Griphook!! Take these ladies to _The Chainber_." A little goblin came, gasp and led them to a cart then another goblin walk to them.

"Hey Griphook, can these four ride with you cart?" He motion four teenagers the same age as them, two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

One of the boys had jade green eyes, jet black hair and glasses.

The last two had red hair and brown eyes. (A/N: what color eyes does Ron and Ginny have?)

"Only if the Mistresses let them we're going to _The Chainber_" Like GripHook the other one gasp.

"They may join us, we have room for more anyways." Umi flash a smile.

"But of course Mistress." The other teens went in to the cart.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and thank you for the ride." Said the bushy brown head.

"No prob, we don't get many friends as we use too." Fuu said polity.

"Oh and by the way I'm Cherry Avalon"

"Yuri Avalon"

"Madison Taylor"

"Flare Steam"

"Aqua Shimmers"

"Breeze Air"

"Ronald Wesley but call me Ron"

"Virginia Wesley, but call me Ginny" Then all the MKR and CCS girls look at last boy.

"Well what about you." He broke out of thought.

"You don't know who he is!! Bloody Hell!!"

"What is going on?" Hirkaru was confused with the way Ron was acting, he was gasping for air.

"He is the boy-who-lived" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Still having those faces of confusetion on she explained.

"When he was a baby you-know-who came to his house. He kill his parents and might of kill him to but never did instead the spell came back and kill him. So he is known the defeat you-know-who."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Um who is this you-know-who?" Sakura asked this time Ron fainted.

"He is know as a the Dark

"Nothing, so where are you guys from?"

"Japan"

"Oh"

"So what's your name."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

As the cart starts to slow down they reach Hermione's vault and was small. Next was Ron's vault which was the same size he and Ginny gather their money. Next was Harry's vault who had the size of a bolder and that's big. He too, got his money. Next they went down so far that they can only see with torches. Then they came to big marble doors and unscripted on said

_The Chainber_

They went in and saw ten vaults. As they pat two vaults Yuri and the MKR girl flinched. Vault ten was Prince Ferio's family vault and number nine was Kyoto's vault.

The first vault they went to was number 8. Her wind sign was on the door of the vault. Fuu step off and her sword appeared in her hand in a green mist. She struck the lock with her sword and it open with out a mark. A giant bird flew out and the MKR girl new who it was.

"Windom! It's so good to see you what are you doing here?" The giant bird landed in front of her.

"I'm here to guard your vault and its good to see you too. And I was assigned by my mistress or now half mistress now, Tomoyo-Kono"

"Thank you Madison-chan, but ho-"she was cut off. Fuu started to cry over tears of joy.

"Your welcome and it's a secret. You better get your money. She had mountains of Knuts, sickles and gallons. There were gems like sapphires, emeralds, and amber gems too. It was bigger then Harry's Ron's and Hermione's combined! And said her good byes.

"Here is a bag." She collected a handful of everything.

Next was Umi's vault, vault 7. Her water sign was on it too. Her rapier (For all you hentai minds out there her rapier is a sword ok) appeared in a small whorled of blue water. She struck her sword at the lock to and when it open. A serpent also come out.

"Hello Holder of Water."

"What are you doing here? And I'm glad you're here"

"My mistress and the reincarnation one are the same and I was sent to also guard your vault. Her name was Lily-dono."

"Thank you but-"she too was cut off. And teary eyes formed.

"Like me cousin said it a secret."

Next was Hikaru's vault. Number 6. She got out her sword cut the lock and as it open a big dog came out. It look like it was made out of fire and had a huge horn.

"Hi ya Rayearth, what are you doing here?"

"My mistress and the reincarnation one are the same and I was sent to also guard your vault. Her name was Cherry-dono.

"Thank you, Cherry-chan you the best."

"Your welcome anything for one of our favorite cousins and her friends."

As they past the vault 4 Sakura flinched for it was the Li Clan's vault. Vault 3 was Tomoyo's. On the door, it had a crescent moon and a violet on it. She touched the door and it opened. A giant purple phoenix flew out and landed in front of her.

"Good to see you again, Melody"

"Fine Mistress Aurala. I miss you for centuries since you died."

"I maybe your mistress, but remember I'm only your half mistress. The other one is Nadeshiko-sama."

"Madison, hurry up please we haven't got all day!" it annoyed Aqua, cause she took so long. When they walk in they saw Mountains of coins and gems just like the other one, but this one has paintings of the whole family. (I've made a choice. I'm doing two stories of reincarnations.)

Next was vault number1. As they past it they saw a vault that had the number 3 on the top and it was Clow Reed. This time Madison flinched.

On vault 1, there was two vaults under it. Cherry and Lily walk to the vaults and they brush they're hands on the look and it slowly open. On Lily's vault door there was a ten point star on it and a lily on the middle. As the door open, an enormous phoenix came out and landed in front of Lily. It had black wings with a tint of pink here and there. She also had a pink star on the head and dark sapphire eyes.

"Hello, how are you Yang?"

"I'm doing better then ever, Mistress."

Cherry

On her door were a five point star on it and a cherry blossom on it. As it open another phoenix came out and landed in front of her. She had white wing with a little green here and there. A pink star on it's fore head and Amber eyes.

"Ying. How are you Better then ever I see?"

"Yes mistress, you must hurry now."

We looked in our vaults we saw mountains of coins and gems. There were lost scrolls and portraits. They gather what the need and left. And walk back to the cart. They notice a girl on vault Five and saw.....

End prov

"Naoko!" The brown headed girl saw three girls screaming at her.

"Umm. Do I know you?" she was a bit confused these girl she never met before had yelled out her name. They ran to her (only the CCs girl not any one else) and hugged her.

"Naoko, Its us Tomoyo Yuri and Sakura. We change our looks, temporarily"

"Sugoi!! You have magic too! So where are you going?"

"First where are you going? Naoko" Tomoyo paused." "And the people in the cart know us as Cherry and Lily Avalon Madison Taylor, our cousin and her friends Hikaru Umi and Fuu and also know as, Flare Steam Aqua Shimmers Breeze Air."

"To teach at a school called Hogwarts and visit it my aunt Minnie Mc Gonagoll and My boyfriend."

"We are going to teach there too!!"

"And it seems that you have recover your past life memories." Yuri thought again.

"Yep I mean who knew that we are sorceress."

"Come on I would like to intrudes you to our cousins and our friends" They walk to the cart and sat down. Naoko saw a boy that caught her eyes.

"Harry Potter why haven't you send me any more letters?!" Her turn around and saw a brown hair and eyes girl. His eyes grew big.

"Naoko what are you doing here? And since when did you have magic?"

"I've always have magic and I know that you are going to Hogwarts."

"H-how yo-"he was also cut off and sighs.

"Harry, who is this?" Ron asked staring at her.

"Her name is Naoko Yangzagawa, and she is my girlfriend."

"Naoko, I can tape you also now" Madison is getting starry eyes.

"So Naoko who is your guardian, we now know that you 7 are bloody rich!!" Ron asked as they spend up the ramp.

"She a serpent with jade green skin and chocolate color eyes, her name is Emerald."

"Sak-

They went out and said their good byes. They saw Hagrid and ran to him.

"Hi ya Hagird, what are you doing." He turns around and smiled.

"Naoko, how are you and I see you met the girls?" Motioning Sakura Yuri Tomoyo Hikaru Umi Fuu.

"Yes they're my friends."

"Well lets get your wands."

"No need we all ready have them."

"And Sakura Yuri Tomoyo Naoko, We made a gift for you guy." They reach in to the bags that they brought with them and got out four pairs of gloves. Gems on the gloves are soft pink, dark soft pink, violet and yellow.

"These gloves are like our gloves. They will carry stuff instead the housing gems" And handed them their new gems. They put their money on top of the gems and it took it in.

"So Naoko do you want to stay at our place?" Yuri asked hoping to have a little game at their house for something juicy in truth or dare.

"S-sure. Hehehe" she laughs neverously as they had an evil glint in their eyes.

Later that night

They were gather in the ballroom with their sleeping bags food videos drinks and broad games. Sakura was wearing a blue top and shirt with little marsh maru's on it outline in green. ( I have those pajamas). Yuri had on the same thing, but pink back rounds and red outlines. Tomoyo had on a purple shirt in top and pants and little cows on them. Umi Hikaru and Fuu had on a sea blue green red pants and tops. Naoko had on a yellow shirt and pants with a picture of sun on it, right now their in a middle of a twister.

"Okay, Umi right hand blue, Sakura left hand re-ahhhhh" they collapse on the mat and started laughing.

"Okay, we ether watch a movie or play truth or dare. Rise your hands if you what to play truth or dare. All the hands rise up.

"Okay I'll star first. Umi, truth or dare?" Hikaru asked now all eyes are on her and she got neverous.( Their still in their false form.)

"Truth."

"All Umi your so boring." Tomoyo complain

"Don't worry Tomoyo, this is going to be sweet. Umi, how far have you gone with Ascot"

"Ummm hehe, three quarters." Barely hearable. The girl squeal

"Now my turn truth or dare, Yuri?" Now all eyes are on Yuri.

"Dare."

"Ok, you have to get Masha and Selece in here then change clothes with Selece until tomorrow. And make over Masha."

"Ok, Masha Selece!" A small little white dog and a clam icy looking girl came in. The white dog had angelic wings and sliver eyes. The girl had straight black hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes.(A/N: Masha's full name is Manshiwa and Selece Moon's real name is Ashwala (ASH-swa-la) she is a clam person like Yue in both forms.)

"Umm how do I put this, Selece change clothes with me and make up with Masha and it's a dare sorry."

"It is okay mistress we understand." They went into the rest room and came out wearing each other clothes.

"Okay Naoko truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Can I do it onee-sama?" she nodded

"Okay Naoko how did you meet Harry."

"Well..."

Flash back

15yrs Naoko ran because she felt an aura but confide her own. She ran and ran in a castle. Then she bumps in to somebody and fell down.

"Gomen-nasai, I mean Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She looks up and saw a black haired jade green eyes boy.

"It's okay I was its ether."

"I'm Naoko Yanzagawa, you?"

"Oh hi, I'm Harry Potter." He waited for a gasp but never got it instead she smile.

"Nice to meet you Harry you want to get to the great hall?"

"Sure I was going there anyway."

"I never seen you around here before and your to old to be a first yrs."

"That is because I was visiting my aunt."

End of Flash back

"In a way he was my first love." She and the rest sighed dreamily.

"Sakura Yuri how did you meet Syaoran and Kyoto.

"Well.."

Flashback

10yrs Sakura and Yuri were running and the sky was dark.

"Sakura you shot your thunder and this one and I'll okay do the rest." They jump up on to a roof. Sakura took and a red card and flung it in the air.

"Thunder card release and dispel!!" A bolt of lightning came out of the card and shot the other one that was coming right at them. Then bolt of lightning broke lose and it turn in to a thunder beast and slow walk over to them.

"Sakura watch out!" A yellow flying teddy bear with a loin tail.

"God of thunder answer our calls!" They heard two voices and two bolt of lightning appeared out of no where and shot it down at it .

"Yuri here is your chance now!" A flying white stuff animal with a loin's tail. (Masha: Hey)

"Shadow card bind it. Now!" her wand hit a purple card and a shadow of darkness came out of the card and concealed then thunder card in a ball. She jump down and return it into a card.

"Show your self!" Two boys jump down from the roof .

One was wearing a green traditional outfit, he had amber eyes and had chestnut locks.

The other one had midnight black hair and sapphire eyes, he wore black cloak.

"What are you doing here card thieves." Yuri spat (wow she angry)

"None of your business, now handed over the cards." Kyoto walked over.

"What are you think we are babies barely born? And you have no right." Sakura jump off the roof and landed in front of them.

"Your have no idea what you are talking to. Let's go, these morons aren't cardcaptors at all." Syaoran finally talking.

"Hey hold on bakas no ones calls Sakura"

"Or Yuri on our watch." Syaoran took Kero and started to stretch his face, Kyoto did the same thing with Masha.

"What is the you torment toys?" Kyoto asked as he and Syaoran let them go.

"This is Kero and Masha."

"NO way!! The two greatest guardian beasts of all the, the beasts with the golden and silver eyes are..."

"Stuff animals" Kyoto finish. Kero and Masha got piss and bit them.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!"

END

When they both finish the story everyone else were laughing and laughing.

"Hey that was not funny."

"Well let see you at the a.m."

"Night Saki"

"Night Yuri"

"Night Umi"

"Night Moyo"

"Night Everybody"

This is the longest chappy I ever made.

Thank for reading the story and Sorry for the crappy ending.

Ja ne For now.

Emerald Snow


	4. Author's Note

I'm changing my name cause I not sure if I like this one or my other two so yea thanks to people who read my storys and sorry but for the sorcercess and the hanyou, the angels and demons will be delted if people would like to type it for me and make it your own then replied to 

Arigatou

Sakura Lily


	5. A CCS Reuion and a New Girl

Hiya i'm so sorry for the long wait. I was uslessly sulking cuz i busted my dad's labtop with all the files on there. Even the new one which got me pretty sad...I WAS ALMOST FINISHED! I'm aking up the last names fo rthe mkr boyz cuz i dunno it. k

**Element's Stars**

**Chapter Three**

**By: Emerald Snow**

On the train to Hogwarts, 8 boys and a girl were in a comparment.(The Hps group aren't going to be askin gto be in this compartment k.)

The first boy had messy chestnut hair and Amber eyes. (Syaoran Li)

The second had midnight black hair and sapphire eyes. (Kyoto Hiirgizawa)

the Thrid had midnight blue hair and azuza eyes with thin rim glasses. (Eriol Hiiragizawa)

The fourth had black hair with violet red eyes. (Lantis Knight)

The fifth had dark honey brown hair and eyes (Ascot Kishoho)

The sixth forest green hair and orange eyes. (Ferio Tenshunagi)

the seventh had blond hair and blue eyes. (SKylar Tishirio)

The last silver eyes and jet black hair. (Atoko Armada)

The first girl had waist length jet black hair that are in bon bons and ruby red eyes.(Mei Ling Li) Everbody in the compartment wore a black robe. The girla dn the blond headed boy were sleeping, the jet black haired boy was reading a book and the other stare out the window. suddenly there was a jerk as the approch the school. The night was sark and the train had stopped 15 miles away from the destintion. Every suddenly stood up as they felt magic. And quickly ran outside.

**Outside**.

Syaoran and the rest of the boys had summond there swords excluding Eriol with his staff. Mei Ling was carrying a pair of red handled daggers. They saw one hunderd death eaters infornt of them and sighed at the long battle. They were fighting the people in black cloaks. Syaoran saw a few deatheaters starting to enter the train.

"Nooooo" he screamed. He ran and knockes some out. Suddenly a beam of white light shot at the death eaters as they screamed and explored into ashes. Every body looked uo to see a group of people in white cloaks. There were six people. three with swords, two with staff and one with a mirror.  
"Let go!" on eof them said. The mirror welder held up her mirror and aimed at the death eaters. The death eaters aimed spell and fired at them. The mirror had absorbed the attacks and started to glow violet.

"Release." she said. The mirror gave a full on blow attack that made a carter full of death eaters disappeared. The remaining ones had fled." The white cloaked people just turned and disappeared. The BOys and Mei Ling looked shocked.

**Inside the great hall. **

A sound of ruslted and merriedment claimed the people the first years have been sorted and the feast had began. Harry was looking all over for his girlfriend but couldn't fine her and gave up. The Dumbledore stood and started a speech.

"THis is a begining of a new year. Now i have heard that the train had stopped but nothing was wrong. Now i would like to introdust your new teachers. The door oped slowly as the white cloaked people from before had entered. As that go to the front the lifted there hoods. Syaoran, Kyoto, ERiol, Lantis, Ascot, Ferio and Mei Ling gasped.

There stood the Original Angels. They final started to talk.

"Hello I'm Kinomoto Sakura I'm taking over D.A.D.A." Sakura bowed.  
"Hiya I'm Kinomoto Yuri, I'm also taking over D.A.D.A.." Yuri bowed.  
"Hiya I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I"m your Magicial Creatures Teacher."  
"Konnichiwa I'm Shidou Hikaru I'm your Magicial Creature Teacher as well."  
"Sup I'm Ryuuzaki Umi. I'm your teacher for a new class called Marsal Arts. A class for self defence in teh muggle world and or with out magic."  
"Hello I"m Hououji Fuu I'm also assiting Professor Ryuuzaki." Dumbldore smiled.  
"Well we still have two more teach to present." Two cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. The figures walked next to Sakura and Yuri. They lowered there hoods.

The first on was Naoko.

The second one was a girl about Naoko's height. She had long jet black hair that fell to her midback with red streaks. Here eyes were a stunning color of sapphire. Her skin was ivory.  
"Hello I'm Yanagisawa Naoko. I'm also your new Eastern Magic History Teacher."  
"I'm Yuki Kishiko. I'm also You Eastern Magic History teacher." The girl said or rather Kishiko. Her face expersion stayed teh same. Distant and lonely. Atoko smiled sadly. That haow her felt too.

Next morning.

Everyone had gotten there scduele. The boys had returned to there old sleves much to Mei Ling's relief. Sakura and the others had finished eating. Sakura looked at Syaoran and there eyes met. Then Sakura broke it and continued to eat.  
'Hiya Syaoran did you miss me?' Sakura asked threw her power.  
'Sakura/  
"ONE and ONly.'  
'I missed you so much YIng Fa'  
"I do to but right now oji-san is counting on me to teach the class good. take more later. YOu kno w the funny thing is that the new girl sleeps in our own room. Huh funny eh. later Little Wolf'  
'WHo's you grandfather?'  
'Albus Dumbledore ofcourse'  
OH'  
'later Little Wolf'  
'Later Cherry BLossom.'

IN D.A.D.A.

Sakrua and YUri sat on the desk. As the student came in they either glare, drooled or blushed at the girls. ONce everybody was inside it begun.  
"Hello class i'm Profesor Kinomoto Sakura as you all ready now. I like you all to call me Sakura." Sakura said.  
"Im Yuri. the same rules applied for me too." Yuri said as she waved. "IN japan we usely start off with a deminstotion." Yuri and Sakura got on top o fthe duel table. They bowed. The took out their wands.  
Sakura's wand was trandparent soft pink with golden cherry blossoms on it. Yuri's was transparent soft pink with silver lilies on it.  
"Contriple!" Yuri shouted as a beam of pink light shot towards Sakura. She just waved her hand and the spell change diction and hit a near by wall.  
'YOu wanna play it the had way you got it.' Yuri thought to Sakura. They each continue to fire beams at each other and each doaging till the bell rang. Now the room was a mess and the student besides Mei LIng's group who each had a sheld dome at there sit, had hid under tables and cabnet to not get hit.  
"See you tomorrow class." Sakura waved. She and Yuri pointe dher wand at the walls.  
"Repleiro." The room glowed and become the same as it once were.

In Eastern HIstory.

As everybody settled in Naoko and Kishiko came in.  
Kishiko wore a black robe with a black cloak. She had a amulet on her cloak.  
Naoko wore a black cloak that was slightly tight thanks to Tomoyo.  
"Ohayou class. I'm Professor Naoko and this is Professor Yuki. Today we will talk about the eastern history can anybody guess what will we learn today." Hermione rised her hand smugly.  
"Yes Granger."  
"WE will learn about the history of Clow Reed." she said in a really-now-ofcourse-it-is tone. Naoko smiled.  
"No Granger -students gasped at Hermione- Today we will learn about Professor Yuki's magic. One will call it SHippou Hoshi or in english. the silver star. Since it is Professor Yuki's magic we'll let her explain it." Kishiko stood up from the desk and started to walk. since her clothes dropped to the floor, it looked like that she was floating across it. She smiled at the class but that smile wasn't friendly or cold.  
"I"m Professor Yuki Kishiko. The magic as you all no wsa made by some who in my family. The Shippou Hoshi is about the sprit relem and it ways. you use the elements and it power to bend to your will. Another way to call his is bending. i do believe one of the students, no, eight students here can bend. I won't tell you who they are but i will diminstraight." She speard her legs and conjured up a bonfire. She lifted her hands as the fire moved up wards and mover her fingers in a circular motion. The fire started to climb on the wals and soon the walls had streaks of fire on it. Then she lifed her hands and smashed them together. Sudden the fire disappeared ina flash and the room became normal again.  
"Now that is the basics of fire bending. -The bell rings-. Okay this is no homework tonight." Kishiko said as the kids cheered.  
"But we like it if you on any types of magic for extra credit with a half a scoll essay. Seeya" Naoko waved. When the room was empty Naoko turne to Kishiko. "Kishiko, don't you think was a little bit out of hand. That was a big diminstartion." Naoko said,  
"No no. that was you do in China. That was you do in Japan and that what you do in France!" Kishiko said as she signed. "You know that we frenchies say." Kishiko said. Naoko looked at her confused.  
"No what?" Kishiko fell down.  
"Forget it. You runined it." Naoko giggle.  
"Yay for me."  
"Yo Naoko." The to turned and saw Harry and Syaoran's group. Mei ling con't stop.  
"NAOKO!" Mei Ling scearmed and jumped on Naoko. Naoko laughed.  
"Mei Ling you know these people." harry asked  
"Of course. They my friends from china nd japan. Then naoko saw there are others. "Hello who are you?" Naoko asked innocently. Skylar bowed.  
"I'm Skylar Tishirio. Mei Ling boyfriend." Naoko looked at him. Then she winked at Mei ling.  
"Lantis Knight."

"I'm Ascot Kishoho."

"I"m Ferio Tenshunagi." Naoko eyes turned bright.  
"OHhhhhhh. you Must be Umi-chan and her friends boyfriends. You better not them again or else..." Naoko let the sentence open. Then she notice Atoko not saying anything. "And you are."  
"Huh. oh. I'm Armada Atoko." Atoko said as he bowed.  
"Naoko how you know Harry Potter and why are you here as a teach. You have no magic." Syaoran asked. Naoko, Harry, and Kishiko looked and each other and laughed.  
"That really funny -Saw everybody but the laughing people look at them weird- Oh yeah i hid my aura." Naoko mummed and release and strong yellow aura. Kishiko released a sapphired colored aura. "OH and Harry. He is my boyfriend." Everybody gasped.  
"The great Harry potter is Naoko-chan boyfriend. FOR REAL! DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG" Skylar and Mei Ling said together. Atoko looked at Kishiko.  
"Who are you." Then everybody's attention was at Kishiko.  
"I"m Naoko's cousin. Distant cousin, like Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san. I'm also her guardain. Actsuley i'm like a keeper." Kishiko said shrugging.  
"Cool like Yue-san." Mei Ling said.  
"Yeah. But i'm like his superior i guess. Watch." Butterfly wings engulfed Kishiko and Seconds later she reappeared.  
Her hair was silver and all the way down the her knees, it was in long ponytail. She had black and blue buterfly wings. She wore a chinese dress that was deep blue with silver lilies and apple blossoms. She had on gloves that ended at her elbow. Her eyes turned icy blue and so did her aura.  
"GUys this is my cousin/guardain. Kanna Lily of the moon. Or Kanna for short sometines Lily."  
"Wow she is like a Ruby Moon with a Yue touch." Eriol awed. Naoko agreed.  
"But she is still my cousin by blood. Kishiko is really a her true form. Kanna is really her battle form. It hard to explain" Naoko sighed.Kanna turned back to Kishiko.  
"I have a gift for Ceprio Boys." Kishiko said as finished changing. She outsterched her hand and a rose with a thin silver handle. The petals were dark blue. She waved it was Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot. They petals started to fall and it knitted together as a long blue ribbion. IT was a ribbion dancer. She started to wave ikt in a circle. Sudenly a potal appeared and the boys were sucked it. The potal had closed and the ribbion dancered had appeared.  
"We're you sen t them to?" Atoko asked.  
"To Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu." Kishiko said. The bell rang. "Welp time or class, good bye kids" Kishiko and Naoko waved. Kishiko and Naoko joined hands.  
"Acalport." the said an d disappeared.

Okay people i this was a short chapter and all but beleive me. The Ceprio girl will come in the next chapter k.


End file.
